As is known, an integrated device or a generic electronic circuit in general comprises a plurality of input/output communication cells, which have the function of communication-interface means and are provided in the form of metal pads connected to a corresponding circuit configured to enable a bidirectional communication or, alternatively, a communication just for receiving data (input mode) or just for sending data (output mode) by/from the integrated device from/to the outside world. In the sequel of the description the term “communication cell” refers to the metal pad and to the communication circuit, whether unidirectional (input or output) or bidirectional (input and output), coupled to said metal pad.
Communication cells of a known type may be used, for example, for connecting components of a generic electronic circuit with elements external to the circuit itself (for example, for supplying to the integrated device control or data signals) also in a contactless (wireless) mode.
A communication cell of this type is provided, for example, in United States Patent Application Publication No. 2011/0171906 (incorporated by reference). However, said communication cell presents the disadvantage of being able to operate exclusively in contact mode or in capacitive contactless mode. Other contactless coupling modes are precluded. Furthermore, the operating mode must be defined beforehand and may not be defined automatically.